


We are fresh strawberries

by acebokutowl (madhatt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Unexpected friendships, also very expected ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/acebokutowl
Summary: When Bokuto's friendship with Kuroo and Akaashi hits a (five hours long) bump, he finds an unexpected comfort in the person of one Tsukishima Kei. And that's only the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is not only my first time writing Haikyuu!!, but also first fic I managed to finish in almost a year. So I feel at the same time incredibly accomplished, but also very worried. Hopefully I'm not rusty and whoever decides to read my fic, will enjoy it.
> 
> Please comment, since that only makes me write faster and better.

“It just happened,” mumbles Akaashi as he glances to the side, his fingers shifting in Kuroo's steady grip. Bokuto Koutarou doesn't answer. He just keeps looking at his two best friends, despite everything telling him to close his eyes, and can't do a thing as his heart breaks in half. At least it feels like it does. He unconsciously lifts his hand to rub at his own chest, trying to ease the phantom pain, but it doesn't help. His eyes start prickling and his lips tremble. He needs to get out of here, stop looking, he thinks, as he takes a step back.

“Bokuto, you don't understand,” tries Akaashi again, as he moves to close the gap between them, pulling Kuroo along. Bokuto glances down. They are still holding hands, he has almost forgotten.

“That's why you didn't tell me? Because I understand nothing?” he asks, his voice breaking, and feels slightest bit satisfied as Akaashi visibly winces.

“You know it's not like this.” Kuroo joins in, but his placating tone only manages to make anger join the confusion swirling in Bokuto's head. Why they are like this, he can't understand. He thought they were good, that at least these two treated him seriously.

“No, I don't know how it is,” Bokuto finally snaps. His hands are shaking and he feels his heart beat unsteadily. He takes a deep breath that he releases all too fast. “I just know my two best friends have forgotten to mention they were _fucking_.”

It gets suffocatingly silent after that. Neither Akaashi nor Kuroo answers. Bokuto can see it in their eyes, his words hurt them. Probably just as much as he's hurt himself, by speaking them out loud.

“Bokuto, please...” Akaashi looks uncomfortable. Bokuto hates seeing him like this, and almost gives in. They are best friends, after all. It's almost tangible, the need to approach Akaashi and pull him into a hug; to tell him he didn't mean any of it, that he never intended to cause him any discomfort. But they are both standing there, Akaashi and Kuroo, showing off their relationship, that they were so keen to hide, up until mere minutes ago. And Bokuto simply can't force himself to take even one step forward. It is however all too easy to take another three back.

He trips over something. It is his traveling bag. He has forgotten about it as soon as he walked through the door to his and Kuroo's room, only to find two boys kissing on Kuroo's bed. Tripping over it makes him finally snap out of his shock. He looks at his two friends one more time, before grabbing his things, and mumbles a rushed, “I think I'll be sleeping at my parents' today.” Then he runs out.

  


_It all played like this._

_At the end of the winter semester of his second year studying early childhood education, Bokuto made an effort to pass all his exams early, and got permission to join a month long volleyball camp in Kyoto. That also meant leaving behind Akaashi, although in Kuroo and Kenma's friendly care. It wasn't however the kind of 'friendly' Bokuto hoped for. No one really knows how long in the making it was, since neither Kuroo nor Akaashi shared any compromising details, but not long after Bokuto's leave, these two finally grew up to the decision of officially becoming a couple._

_Not even one of their close friends and acquaintances would mind, if not for one tiny detail – neither of them new how to break the news to Bokuto. They didn't do it the first day, nor did they do it in the first week of dating. One week turned into two, then three, and suddenly Bokuto was coming back, blissfully unaware of what transpired during his absence._

_So when he finally found out about the relationship between Kuroo and Akaashi, it couldn't end well._

  


It's when he is standing outside the dorm, under the warm March sun, that Bokuto realizes he doesn't really have anywhere to go. He can't exactly go to his parents' place now. They have already picked him up from the station and dropped him off at the campus not longer than an hour ago, it would be too suspicious to go home this suddenly. What's more, and probably much more incriminating in his case, he is not yet calm enough, to pretend nothing happened and he merely decided to change his plans for the day. And his mother gets insufferable whenever he has a fight with Akaashi. Apparently it is usually his fault, and she tries to stop him from ruining such a good friendship.

“She's supposed to be my mum,” Bokuto mutters, as he hunches his shoulders.

He chews on his lip and fiddles with the handle of his bag. He can't possibly go back to his and Kuroo's shared room, since he just stormed out of there, slamming the door and pretending not to care about Akaashi's hurt expression. He huffs in annoyance. Akaashi has nothing to feel hurt about. He isn't the one who has been lied to by his closest friends.

And so Bokuto ends up leaving the campus and taking a turn down the street, hoping to come up with a solution before he gets completely lost. It is all too possible he does exactly that in under ten minutes, since his brain keeps forcefully taking him back to Akaashi and Kuroo. He tells himself he is overreacting, but his heart keeps beating erratically. He knows he is not the best friend to confide in, be he wishes they would consider telling him. He has been away for only a month, but it feels that they are now years apart from each other, and Bokuto feels like he's suffocating.

He is pulled out of his gloomy thoughts by an dispassionately muttered, “Bokuto?” right next to him. He looks up from examining his moving feet and glances around. He has no idea where he is and almost begins to worry, but then he is met with a pair of bored eyes watching him without even the smallest trace of interest.

Bokuto has always been weirdly impressed with Tsukishima's ability to appear so detached and uncaring.

“I didn't know you were back in Tokyo,” says Tsukishima after a short moment of silence, that is interrupted only by the unsteady beat flowing from the headphones that rest around Tsukishima's neck.

“I just came back.” Bokuto shrugs, trying to go for nonchalance, but fails miserably, as he sniffs at the same time.

Tsukishima ignores his awkward behavior, instead focusing on his words. “Literally,” he says, pointedly looking at the bag. Bokuto's face heats up. How is he supposed to say, that just in an hour of coming back home, he managed to fight with his two closest friends and possibly lose the lodging for the forthcoming night. It is impossible to do, without sounding like he is imposing on Tsukishima's casual kindness. So instead of answering, he only hums, hoping that would suffice.

Waiting for Tsukishima's reaction, he busies himself with Tsukishima's appearance. After thinking about it for a good few seconds, he decides, he hasn't seen the other boy in at least three months and the difference is obvious. Tsukishima changed completely after the graduation, but at the same time remained strangely the same. With his newly undercut hair, a row of piercings in each ear and comfortably oversized sweatshirt, he certainly appears much more mature. But his eyes are framed by the same glasses and his fingers still tend to entangle, as he tugs at them in the silence that's between them. He looks almost content, but still noticeably awkward with his looming height and long limbs.

There must be something about Bokuto that irks Tsukishima's curiosity, because he finally asks, “Is everything alright?”

Bokuto refuses to admit anything. “Sure,” he replies, but still doesn't meet Tsukishima's wary eyes for too long. He feels like he might cry any moment, and he certainly doesn't want the other to see that.

“Tch.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, then frowns. Immediately after that he turns his back on Bokuto and starts walking away.

Bokuto is absolutely appalled by this behaviour and he whines loudly. “Tsukki?!” he then shrieks.

Tsukishima stops and lets out the most suffering sigh Bokuto has ever heard. It is almost impressive. “Stop staring and follow me, I'm making _gyudon_ today,” he finally says and continues on his way.

Bokuto blinks rapidly. “W-wha-” he starts, but stops almost immediately. It does nothing to affect Tsukishima in any way. Quickly rubbing at his eyes, Bokuto takes a deep breath and follows him. Maybe his day can still take a turn for the better.

  


Bokuto's head is a turmoil of contradicting emotions, as he stuffs his mouth with three slices of beef at once. He hiccups and quickly reaches for a glass of water, which Tsukishima nudges his way without any comment. When he finally swallows his mouthful of meat, as well as another two of rice, he looks at Tsukishima with a healthy doze of admiration. “I didn't know you cooked,” he says, at the same time trying to chew on some onion pieces.

Tsukishima grimaces, very possibly at his table manners, but replies anyway. “We take turns cooking, depending on who's home.” He doesn't say it out loud, but he obviously means Akiteru and Yamaguchi. All three of them live together now, from what Bokuto has heard – Akiteru apparently got promoted to his company's Tokyo branch, and he was soon joined in his new apartment by both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who start their first semester at the university next week.

“Are they good roommates?” Bokuto asks, trying to continue the conversation.

The question gains him a shrug. “I guess.”

Tsukishima eats as little as in high school, Bokuto notices. He almost feels guilty for gorging on the much bigger serving he got, but Tsukishima keeps adding bits of his own meal to Bokuto's bowl with such a stern expression, the older boy decides to just go with it, and enjoy a home-cooked, tasty meal, when he has a chance.

Forcing Tsukishima to talk is hard even for Bokuto, and so they remain mostly silent, while they eat. Bokuto wonders if Kuroo and Akaashi are also eating their lunch now. His reaction wasn't probably enough to break their daily schedule, he thinks. If they cared about his opinion, they would tell him about their relationship, instead of pretending nothing has changed. He tortures himself with those thoughts, until Tsukishima once more that day interrupts his funk, and decides to bring up the topic of Bokuto's weird change of mood. “So?” he asks, as he puts away his chopsticks.

Bokuto wonders if it is worth it, to pretend everything is alright. He doesn't think so. That's why he sighs and opens his mouth to speak. “Kuroo and 'Kaashi are together,” he finally mumbles, refusing to meet Tsukishima's eyes with his own.

“Hm,” is Tsukishima's only reply. He doesn't sound too surprised. If anything, it looks like this information doesn't have any effect on him. Even for Tsukishima, it is suspiciously devoid of emotions.

Bokuto straightens and almost gasps, as a realization hits him. “You knew!” He points an accusatory finger at Tsukishima. He suddenly feels even more betrayed than he felt before. Does everyone know about Kuroo and Akaashi? Was he the only one in the dark? He trembles.

The other boy sighs. Irritation is clearly visible on his face, even though he tries to hide it behind a cup of cherry tea, as he takes a sip. “Stop it,” he says sternly.

“Stop what?”

“Jumping to now accuse _me_ of their carelessness.” He puts down the cup and folds his arms over his chest.

Bokuto clenches and unclenches his fingers as sudden anger boils inside his chest. “Sorry for being disappointed no one trusted me enough to tell me. And here I thought we were all...”

“It wasn't my secret to tell.” Tsukishima interrupts him. “It was their stupid decision to pretend in front of you, and behave like nothing's changed, so I don't want you taking it out on me.”

“I wasn't...”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Weren't you?”

Bokuto pouts. He deflates. “Maybe a little.”

“Mhm.” Tsukishima watches him contemplatively. “Why are you so angry anyway? Aren't you happy for them or something?” Tsukishima goes back to eating small bits of beef, but then he suddenly looks up one more time, an incredulous expression on his face. “Don't tell me you're jealous? Are you actually in love with...”

“I'm not!” Bokuto yells in panic, definitely much too loudly. “Whomever you meant, I'm not.” He adds more petulantly. No matter how awkward he appears, what he says is true. He may love his two friends more than anything, but he's never been in love with them. Well, maybe with Kuroo, but it was ages ago and long forgotten. “I just wish they told me... I'm not an asshole, I would've understood. They are my friends, of course I want them to be happy.” He inhales shakily. He is again on the verge of crying and he hates himself for it. He thought he has long grown out of his mood swings, at least outside the volleyball court, yet here he is, swallowing his tears and blaming himself for being not a good friend enough to be trusted with others' happiness. He wishes he were enough, he wishes...

“Oi!” He jumps at the sudden pain in his shin and looks at Tsukishima in surprise. “Did you just kick me?!”

“Eat more, I'm almost full,” Tsukishima says, deliberately ignoring Bokuto's questioning stare. Instead he grabs a few slices of beef from his bowl and puts it in Bokuto's. Oddly, the gesture warms Bokuto's heart.

After that they fall silent again. They both finish their food and quickly clean the kitchen. Tsukishima suggests a movie and Bokuto is not really in the right mind to decline – for one short second Bokuto considers leaving, since he has already took two hours of Tsukishima's time, but he can't bring himself to go back to facing his worries alone just yet. They move to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's shared room; apart from the small living room, that serves as Akiteru's sleeping space at the same time, small kitchen and even smaller bathroom, that is the only other room in their stuffy apartment. Any other day Bokuto would be ecstatic to look around and find out about Tsukishima through his personal belongings. He has liked the boy ever since their first joint training camp and he usually happily grasps at every chance to know him better. It even hurts him a little that Tsukishima always seemed to prefer Kuroo's company to his. Today however, he only has the mind to get comfortable on the other boy's bed and watch Tsukishima fumble with his laptop.

“Where's Yamaguchi anyway?” asks Bokuto. Even after their graduation, it's rare to see these two separated. He briefly wonders if Tsukishima is having some hard times with his own friendship, too.

“He's meeting with Hinata. They are probably at the mall, looking for shoes.”

Bokuto perks up at that. “Hinata's in Tokyo?”

“He's visiting relatives, I think,” says Tsukishima. He shrugs. “Or something. I was trying to tune out his shrieking.”

“I want to go shopping with Hinata, too.” Bokuto pouts.

“Then go. I bet you can actually hear him all the way here, if you listen carefully enough.”

Bokuto laughs. “No way, Tsukki. Today I'm all yours.”

Tsukishima sighs. “Lucky me,” he says and settles next to Bokuto, keeping a couple of centimeters between their bodies. It almost looks like he makes sure not to touch, but Bokuto refuses to accept that and instantly moves closer, making their legs press against each other. Tsukishima looks at him, visibly annoyed, but instead of shifting his body away, he simply asks, “You want to watch a movie or not?”

Bokuto doesn't answer right away. He looks closely at Tsukishima's face, feeling his own body tingle and that damned stupid sadness prickle at the back of his throat. “You don't really hate it that I'm here, right Tsukki?”

Every second that Tsukishima doesn't answer is an hour of uncertainty. As if it wasn't bad enough, he also feels guilty for asking Tsukishima something like this. He opens his mouth to apologize for making Tsukishima uncomfortable, when he is suddenly stopped with a mean pinch to the skin of his arm. He looks down, only to see Tsukishima's fingers retreating and his own skin reddening. When he looks back up, the other boy's face is flushed and he refuses to meet Bokuto's eyes. He is also stubbornly silent. But he doesn't need to say anything – Bokuto takes the pinch for what it is and grins.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

“Tch.”

Visibly flustered, Tsukishima busies himself once again with his computer. Not wanting to dwell on his current worries, Bokuto instead focuses on recalling his last month in Kyoto. A whole month polishing his volleyball skill was really all he needed. Working with all the different players also helped him to further work on his mood swings, that were still haunting him, even two years after graduating high school. It was more than he could ask for – he exhausted both his body and mind, in a way that only physical exercises could help anyone achieve. He really wants to go back to that blissful state of mind.

Tsukishima finally decides to play _Whisper of the Heart_. They get comfortable on Tsukishima's bed and fall silent. Bokuto tries to focus on the movie, but it goes horrible. Now as they are no longer talking, Bokuto keeps getting distracted by thoughts of Kuroo and Akaashi, of new semester starting and Tsukishima's warm thigh pressing against his. Tsukishima on the other hand, seems absolutely engrossed in it. Of course until Bokuto starts fidgeting.

“You really _are_ a child, aren't you?”

“It's just... There's a lot on my mind. You can't blame me, Tsukki” he pouts exaggeratedly.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Do you want to watch sports channel instead? There might be volleyball on.”

“Oh no! We can keep watching, I don't want to force you to...”

“I can just watch it later with Yamaguchi. It was stupid idea to choose it anyway.”

“Sorry...”

“Stop being stupid.” With that Tsukishima stops the movie and searches for volleyball streams on-line. They stay like this, watching reruns of World League for another two hours; Tsukishima remains perfectly still, and Bokuto speaks with his whole body, as they both comment on the game.

Bokuto realizes how much time has passed, and how heavily the stress of that day weighted him down, when his temple suddenly collides with Tsukishima's shoulder and wakes him up.

“What?” He blinks in surprise.

“You've been dozing off.”

Bokuto looks over at the owl-shaped clock hanging above Yamaguchi's bed to check the time. He forgets about it the moment his eyes meet the owl's golden ones.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto's shout makes even himself wince a little, but he can't contain his excitement.

“What?”

“How have I not noticed it earlier?” he asks pointing to the clock.

Tsukishima shrugs. “I don't know, you were sulking too hard?”

“Why do _you_ have this?” Bokuto asks, wondering how come he doesn't have one above his bed.

He waits for Tsukishima to answer, and when the other boy stays silent, Bokuto looks at him. For some reason Tsukishima's face is completely red. Bokuto's just about to ask about that, when Tsukishima finally stammers, “It's a birthday present from Yamaguchi.”

“It's so cute,” Bokuto coos, not sure if it's about clock or the boy blushing next to him.

“Do you want it?”

Bokuto gasps. “I would never take this beauty away from you!” He scratches his head and looks sheepishly at Tsukishima. “Can I visit her, though?”

Tsukishima sighs dramatically. He doesn't answer.

  


“We really are so sorry,” say Kuroo and Akaashi almost in unison, and Bokuto hides his crying face in the crook of Akaashi's neck and shoulder, while desperately clinging to Kuroo's shirt.

The three of them make up as soon as Bokuto comes back from Tsukishima's place. The door's not yet closed behind him, when he's pulled into a hug by Akaashi, soon joined by Kuroo, and Bokuto wonders, how could he ever doubt and suspect them of hurting him on purpose.

“I'm so happy for you, I really am,” Bokuto mumbles into Akaashi's skin. “I'm sorry I was like this, you guys didn't deserve that.”

Akaashi shushes him and idly scratches at Bokuto's scalp. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Koutarou. We should've told you straight away.”

“But we didn't know how to do that, over the Internet,” adds Kuroo.

“I don't care about that anymore,” says Bokuto with resolve. “I just want you to be happy.”

“We are. But only if you are really okay with that.” Akaashi moves slightly away to look Bokuto right in the eyes, searching there for his answer.

Bokuto grins. How could he ever not.

  


Two days after his return to Tokyo, there is the university volleyball team's first unofficial practice after the break. Even with the exhaustion caused be his mood fluctuations the previous two days, Bokuto welcomes it with open arms and a boisterous greeting shouted loudly at his teammates. He eases into the warm-up without missing a beat. That is what he loves and could spend his whole life doing. Surprisingly, he doesn't even mind it one bit, that he has not been designated captain since graduating high school. As much as he enjoyed being the support for his teammates to lean on, it is a welcome change for his mind to let go of worrying about responsibilities that position entailed, and simply focus on polishing his skills and playing the best volleyball he is capable of.

First practices after the break are always a thing to witness. Packed with energy and ready to pick up where they left off the last semester, everyone is vigorous and full of resolve. Bokuto loves those practices the most. Those are the moments he can feel the team's drive run through his body and thrum in his fingers, as they connect with the ball and send it flying down. Even without the almost ecstatic atmosphere of an actual tournament, it fills him with rampant joy and bliss.

Up until the moment Oikawa approaches him just after practice, with a stack of new members' application forms to sort through.

“Kou, I need help with those,” he says with a sing-song lilt to his voice.

Bokuto whines. “Why do you have to be so mean.”

“I don't know how it's mean that you'll be spending your afternoon with me.”

“I wanted to play games with Kuroo and Kenma.”

Oikawa pouts. “Don't talk back to your captain. Especially when I want to spend some time with my ace.”

“I don't think Iwaizumi would be happy to hear you call me that,” says Bokuto and snickers at Oikawa's wounded gasp.

“You are so cruel, Kou.” He looks at Bokuto with a newfound resolve. “Now you have to make it up to me.”

And Bokuto does. Not because he feels guilty, but rather he's learnt by now that it is much easier to let Oikawa have his way. That is why he dutifully follows Oikawa to the club room and settles on the ground, next to the captain, to help him finish everything as fast as possible.

One application after another, Bokuto goes into a state of near meditation. He idly skims over the names of the new members, not really focusing on any of them. He already knows, none of his Fukurodani underclassmen that decided to continue playing volleyball, chose his university. He sorts through his pile of applications, one after another, and hums in tune with Oikawa's melodic rambling, until he notices one name he is very familiar with.

He can barely contain his excitement enough to finish his part of work, but he is so visibly trembling with sudden surge of energy, that Oikawa sends him few worried glances. Bokuto waves them off and hurries to finish everything, so he can leave. When he does, he calls Tsukishima straight away.

“I need to meet you right now,” Bokuto nearly yells into his phone, pacing back and forth in front of the gym.

“Why?”

“It's an emergency.”

“An emergency?”

“Yes, it's very urgent, no joking matter.”

“You don't sound very serious.” Tsukishima sounds skeptical.

“Tsukki, there's no time for that, we have to act!”

There's silence on the other end of the connection. Finally Tsukishima sighs. “Fine, I'm in that Starbucks near campus.”

Bokuto grins. “Be there in five.”

  


“You're joining our team Tsukki!” is the first thing Bokuto shrieks upon his arrival.

Tsukishima looks startled, and he quickly tries to cover it with his indifferent expression. “I... Yes.”

“That's awesome!” Bokuto sits next to Tsukishima and puts his arm around his shoulders, making it hard for the other boy to drink his coffee. With a sigh, Tsukishima puts his cup down. He tries to shrug Bokuto off, but after few failed attempts, he finally gives up. Bokuto looks at him, worrying his lip between his teeth. Tsukki's kind of pretty, he decides. He pulls Tsukishima closer for a short second, and then lets him go. “You know, it's been kind of lonely, playing without Akaashi or Kuroo.”

“Even with Oikawa as your setter?”

“You know Oikawa?”

“Yes, I played against him in high school.”

“Really?”Bokuto wonders for a moment, if he has ever heard about that acquaitance, but he doubts it. “Anyway, it's not the same. He's great, but he's no Akaashi.”

“And with me it's going to be any different?” Tsukishima sounds rather doubtful.

“Sure! You're my friend after all.”

Tsukishima scoffs, but Bokuto swears, he's holding back a smile. “If you say so, Bokuto.”

Bokuto laughs at Tsukishima's bashful expression.

“We're gonna be invincible with you on our side, Tsukki.”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“I'm serious! I've seen a few of your matches last year, you've gotten so good, I can't wait to play with you,” Bokuto says earnestly.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and opend his mouth, quite possibly to throw some snarky comment at Bokuto, but changes mind in the end. Instead of going for an usual insult, he bites his lip and finally mumbles a quiet, “Thank you.”

  


After more than exciting start to the new semester, things settle down visibly as it progresses. Bokuto attends classes, goes to practice everyday, and of course spends time with his friends. Not much changes between them. Akaashi and Kuroo seek out Bokuto's company as often as they did before forming a relationship. The three of them meet for movie nights, volleyball nights and cuddle nights. Together they visit Kenma to play games, go out to eat _yakiniku,_ and play volleyball at the university's outdoor field. What changes, is that the two boyfriends now also spend every other moment together, talking, kissing, or simply being silent. But Bokuto finds he doesn't really mind it. Whenever they need some time alone, or Bokuto feels they should take a break from his company, he simply finds things to busy himself with. He is not the best at spending time alone, since it usually ends with him getting stuck in his mind overanalyzing all of his ups and downs, so he finds himself a new hobby – he starts cooking. Using the dorm kitchen isn't the best idea, so he makes it a habit to visit his parents regularly, just to raid his mothers cooking supplies.

If Tsukishima can cook, with his disinterest in eating more than strictly necessary, he can too.

He also meets with Tsukishima, although mostly during volleyball practices. And just as he predicted, it is ten times more fun with Tsukishima around to block his opponents, even if things started with a small bump.

 

“ _Don't you dare steal Kei from me,” exclaimed Oikawa during the first practice of spring semester, as he clinged to Tsukishima's arm._

_Tsukishima tried to fruitlessly shake him off, much more violently than he's ever done with Bokuto, which spurred Bokuto to shout, “He was mine first!”_

_Tsukishima groaned and visibly tensed at the attention Bokuto's shout brought to them. He finally managed to shake off Oikawa, who glared holes in Bokuto's face. “I'm no one's, so please stop embarrassing yourself,” Tsukishima said, but Bokuto barely listened to him. He tried to convince Oikawa that practicing volleyball together was much more of a relationship-building experience than watching space documentaries. It was hard, since Oikawa proved to be surprisingly fierce about his Miyagi underclassman. Apparently sometime after graduation he managed to form a relationship with Tsukishima, mostly based on watching documentaries and complaining about Kageyama._

“ _Yamaguchi thinks I should socialize more,” Tsukishima said with a sigh, but neither Bokuto nor Oikawa believed he was in it only to make Yamaguchi happy._

  


From that moment onward, Bokuto feels a little bit jealous. He finds himself wishing to spend more time with Tsukishima outside the court, a feeling very new and fairly unexpected. When he first took interest in Tsukishima three years back, it was due to his wasted volleyball potential. They practiced together, battled each other on the court, and that was the kind of activities he wanted to partake in with Tsukishima, even if with time he's come to appreciate the other boy's dry humor and calming company.

During the course of this semester however, he's found himself longing for more. He is not sure what exactly he expects, or how he could find a common ground with Tsukishima outside of volleyball court, but he can't stop thinking he would like to try that.

He just needs a good opening.

  


“Tomorrow I'm taking Akaashi to Hayame,” Kuroo says one day in July, and Bokuto feels his mood take a suicidal dive. Still he grins as he says, “That's super great. Akaashi needs to spend some time in the sun, far away from the books.” The end of semester exams are just around the corner, but if there's someone who can afford taking a break from studying, it sure is Akaashi. Not something Bokuto can in clear conscience say about himself. He hoped Kuroo and Akaashi would help him with that, but it seems he has to find some other solution to his problem.

Unsure about Bokuto's reaction, Kuroo looks at him. “Do you want to go with us?” he asks finally.

Bokuto snorts exaggeratedly. “No way, man. I wouldn't want to bother you on your date.”

“Koutarou, you know it's not...” Kuroo doesn't finish his sentence. Instead he regards Bokuto carefully. “You just look...”

“Nah.” Bokuto doesn't let him finish. “You guys have fun, I'll take care of myself.”

“But we like taking care of you.” Kuroo grins mischievously as he says that. Bokuto groans and hides his face behind his hands. It's all hot and probably red.

“You are so embarrassing,” he mumbles and without much thinking disposes himself in Kuroo's lap. Kuroo just laughs and immediately wraps his arms around Bokuto. They stay like this, with Bokuto's face pressed into Kuroo's neck, and Kuroo's hands idly rubbing Bokuto's back.

“Are you sure you're okay?” There's a light kiss right next to Bokuto's ear.

“Mhm.” He mumbles and tries to focus on the warm hands on his back and Kuroo's calm breathing. He is not going to let his mood drop any further. It is not very easy however, as he still needs to find a way out of his predicament. He whines miserably at the mere thought of that.

  


An idea comes to him during the training later that afternoon. He has Tsukishima now, he has almost forgotten with how mellow Kuroo and Akaashi's trip made him feel. He tries to talk to Tsukishima about it right away, but with coach's constant attention, and Oikawa's curious glances, he doesn't manage to ask Tsukishima about his plans for the weekend. That's why, when Sunday rolls around, he simply packs his books and heads to Tsukishima's place.

Akiteru is the one to open the door. He cocks his head to the side.

“And you are...?”

He's silent for a few seconds, weirdly unsure of what to say, but then he settles for loudly exclaiming, “I'm Kei's friend, Bokuto Koutarou.”

Akiteru visibly brightens at that. Bokuto looks at him suspiciously as Akiteru lets him in and tells him to head straight to the other room. When he enters, Yamaguchi is lying on his bed with a book put uselessly on his chest, and Tsukishima's sitting on the floor in front of an electric fan. Tsukishima is wearing very short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Bokuto can't look away.

Yamaguchi is the first to greet him and, after looking at Bokuto with a suspicious glint in his eyes, almost immediately says goodbye.

“You're here for Tsukki, so I'll just go watch a drama with Akiteru,” he says as he stretches lazily and leaves the room.

When the door behind Yamaguchi closes and Bokuto looks back at Tsukishima, the other boy is watching him intently. He looks tired and angry. Judging from the fan blowing right in his face, it is probably the weather that's upsetting him. He obviously doesn't like summer even half as much as Bokuto does.

“What do you want?”

“I have an exam this Wednesday, I need help studying.”

“You are two years my senior. Also we are not even the same major.”

“Oh, I don't really need help explaining stuff. It's just...” Bokuto scratches his head. “I have problems concentrating and usually Akaashi or Kuroo study with me, to make sure I'm not losing focus. But today they are on a date and I kind of hoped you could...”

“You want me to keep an eye on you?”

Bokuto laughs nervously and shrugs. “Well, yeah. That's basically it.”

Tsukishima watches him for a moment longer with unfocused eyes. He looks tired. Finally he shrugs. “Sure, why not. Just don't think I'm sharing the fan.”

Bokuto grins and quickly settles on the floor with his notes. “I wouldn't dream of it, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima repositions the fan and moves to the bed. There he reaches for his 3DS and gets comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as he can get in this heat, if his tormented expression is anything to go by. It occurs to Bokuto, that he might be actually messing up Tsukishima's plans for the day.

“Tsukki... I'm not bothering you, am I?”

Tsukishima looks at him incredulously. “Only now you realize I might have other plans?”

“Well...”

Tsukishima sighs. “I didn't plan anything in particular. Wanted to study, but I might as well do that tomorrow. Now stop stalling and get to your notes.”

Bokuto does what he's told. He starts reading and he is surprisingly successful the first few minutes. It is however really hot and he keeps wiping small beads of sweat from his nape. Tsukishima decides to take pity on him. H stands up and muttering a quick, “I'll get us something to drink,” leaves the room. In his absence, Bokuto busies himself with Tsukishima's headphones he found on the bed. He puts them on and presses play. An upbeat, but strangely soothing song starts playing. Bokuto smiles and taps his foot to the rhythm of the tune. He thinks it's in English, but he'll ask Tsukishima about it later to make sure.

When Tsukishima comes back with two glasses of iced orange juice, he looks at Bokuto wearing his headphones and frowns, but doesn't say anything. He only points to Bokuto's notes and settles back on the bed.

After reading two paragraphs Bokuto's eyes begin to wonder. The next song's lyrics are in some strange language Bokuto doesn't know for sure. He looks at the rows of books on the shelves, idly reading the titles. Some of them are in English. He furrows his brow at that. He then moves to stare through the window. There are no clouds, only the blue of the sky, and...

“Bokuto, focus!” Tsukishima snaps at him, easily breaking through yet another song playing. Bokuto glances at him, only to witness Tsukishima stretch lazily and start rolling onto his stomach. That's when he notices it.

“You've got a tattoo?!” he yells.

It's obviously there, high up on Tsukishima's inner thigh, almost covered by the shorts. He can't really tell what it is, not at this angle, but the black spots are definitely there. He takes off the headphones and scoots closer to the bed.

“So what if I have?” Tsukishima scoffs.

“What is it? Can I see?”

It is more than awkward and Bokuto consciously fights the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks. Tsukishima sits at the edge of the bed and parts his lean legs. Without kneepads that Bokuto is so used to seeing him wear, they seem indecently bare. Tsukishima hikes up his shorts a little higher and reveals the whole picture drawn on his pale skin. It's a full moon, surrounded by a small group of stars. Bokuto can't look away. He almost reaches to touch it with his fingertips, but he stops himself.

“How have I not noticed?” he murmurs.

Tsukishima shrugs. “Well, it's usually covered.”

“But during practice...”

“Our practice shorts are longer.”

“And in the locker room?”

Tsukishima snickers. “I can't imagine anyone risking getting caught looking _there_...”

Bokuto finally blushes. That's exactly what he's doing now. Trying to distract himself, he asks, “So is it the only one?”

“What?”

“Is it your only tattoo?”

Tsukishima smirks. “Wouldn't you want to know.”

“Tsukki...” he whines. Suddenly he needs to know. It is like a physical itch. Tsukishima doesn't look too eager, but Bokuto is ready to fight for it. “I need to know, you can't just keep it a secret like that.”

Tsukishima watches him for a few seconds. It's weird, to be looked down at like this, especially considering their position. Finally Tsukishima smirks. “I'll tell you. But only if you pass your exam.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to reply, but only stays silent. Then he feels a sudden rush of resolve. “Deal.”

  


The next day during practice Oikawa keeps glaring at him relentlessly. Bokuto is even fairly sure, that at one time, when he is handing Tsukishima a water bottle, Oikawa makes a throat-cutting motion, while pointing at him with the other hand, but it might have been simply a play of shadows or something equally innocent. He later asks Tsukishima about it. After all he's supposed to be on good terms with Oikawa.

“I cancelled our meeting yesterday, he's probably still sulking about that,” says Tsukishima as an explanation, and Bokuto feels warmth course through him at the thought he was the reason for that. He doesn't have to much time to dwell on that, since Tsukishima adds almost immediately, “How's your studying coming along?”

Bokuto fidgets nervously. “Fine,” he says and it's not exactly a lie. The next few days, when he is not attending classes or volleyball practice, Bokuto tries to spend every free second studying for his exam. Both Kuroo and Akaashi help him; even Kenma joins in to keep an eye on him on Tuesday morning, when others have classes. They are all suspicious of his sudden eagerness, but no one comments on it out loud. When Wednesday comes around, he feels as ready as he could possibly be, and he knows he's going to ace it.

  


The next two weeks Bokuto is a nervous wreck. But as soon as he gets his results, he texts Tsukishima to tell him he's waiting in the campus cafe. He sits there hoping for Tsukishima's classes to end, bouncing his leg and looking at his phone to check the time every thirty seconds. After ten minutes of waiting, he whines and lets his forehead hit the table and stay there. He loses the track of time and possibly even dozes off a little like that.

“Tch.”

He jumps at the sound. When he lifts his head up, Tsukishima is sitting in front of him with a cup of coffee in his head. Bokuto grins at him brightly, eager to share the news.

“I passed.”

Tsukishima rises one thin eyebrow. “Congratulations?”

Bokuto huffs and looks at Tsukishima expectantly. “So about that tattoo?”

Tsukishima sighs. “No.”

“But you promised to tell me!” Bokuto doesn't even try to conceal his whine. “You can't back out now, I need to kno-”

“Well, I'm telling you. There's no other tattoo.”

Bokuto falls silent and blinks in surprise.

“What?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “Don't sound so disappointed. You're like one of maybe five people who know I even have this one.”

“But I hoped you had another cool one somewhere.” Bokuto pouted.

“And where would I hide it?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow.

“Well...” Bokuto could definitely think of a few places, but he doesn't voice it. He doesn't have to. Tsukishima still blushes and looks like he is contemplating drowning himself in his coffee.

  


August and summer break rolls around, when Kuroo decides they should go to one of the dorm parties. It's in the international student's dorm and Bokuto feels absolutely lost. Kuroo gets immediately swept by a group of girls and Akaashi settles in the corner of a room with a bottle of vodka, juice and a book. Bokuto doesn't really understand what everyone around him is talking about, even though his English has recently improved. Disappointed, he curls up next to Akaashi, despite the other's protests (it's still unfairly hot, especially in a room full of people and no air to breathe), and drains one cup of alcohol after another, hoping for something interesting to happen.

He thinks about Tsukishima's legs. Lately he's been noticing them a lot. No matter if it's during practice, when they meet at Tsukishima's place, or go out for iced coffee and ice cream, Bokuto keeps stealing glances of the other's incredibly long legs. After seeing them bare that one day in July, he's found a new appreciation for Tsukishima's pale skin. He almost feels addicted. He also keeps recalling Tsukishima's tattoo. He has seen it only once and the image got blurry in his mind. He needs to see it again. And he sure tried to do that. During practice more than few times he tried to catch a glance of it, hoping Tsukishima's shorts would ride up a little, but so far he had no luck. He is left wondering, and over and over again recalling that one time in Tsukishima's apartment.

Alcohol doesn't help him, neither do Akaashi's fingers carding through his hair. He didn't even notice putting his head in the other boy's lap. He wonders, what it would be like to have Tsukishima's thighs under his head and Tsukishima's fingers massaging his scalp. Has anyone ever experienced that? Would he be the first? Tsukishima would have to want it first, he knows, but he can't stop himself from hoping, that somehow-

  


When Bokuto wakes up, he is lying in his own bed and the afternoon sun is shining right in his face. His head is pounding mercilessly, and his throat feels dry. He feels too hot, possibly because of Akaashi curled up next to him, who he notices as he carefully opens his eyes for a painful two seconds, before closing them again.

Bokuto decides to lie for some more time before facing the hangover. He thinks about previous night, but he doesn't remember much. He doubts anything worth remembering happened. Despite what most people probably accused him of, he is a mellow drunk, and usually prefers to snuggle with Akaashi, whenever he had too much alcohol. It is highly unlikely anything else took place the previous night. That's why, when he is finally ready to face the world, he does his best to feel less awful, and refuses to try to remember the party in too much detail. He trusts himself to have stayed decent.

Fortunately, that day practice is late in the afternoon, and by the time it starts, Bokuto is more or less ready to live. Together with Akaashi, they found Kuroo and all three of them crashed at Kenma's place, to nurse each other back to sobriety. This way when he changes and enters the gym, he is maybe not in a perfect condition, but manages to ignore all the small pains in his body, and instead focus on playing.

It is however hard, when everyone around him acts weird. Oikawa not only stops giving him the cold shoulder, but is downright lovely. He happily tosses to Bokuto and compliments him more than few times. Tsukishima on the other hand, although really subtly, is avoiding him like the plague. He even keeps ignoring Bokuto's pouting face, which is straight suspicious – Bokuto usually gets a stern frown for trying to play on the other boy's emotions.

He tries to talk to Tsukishima after practice, but he doesn't get a chance to – Tsukishima runs away much quicker than usual, mumbling something about needing to get home and studying. It's obviously a lie, since the new semester hasn't yet begun.

Tsukishima's weird behavior bugs him. Has he done something wrong? Does Tsukishima simply has enough of him and chooses to ignore him now, as he got bored? Bokuto's lip trembles at the mere thought of it.

  


“Bo, you're sulking, what's wrong?”

Kuroo's observation is accurate, but also nothing spectacular. Bokuto is very obvious with his sulk – as soon as Bokuto comes back from practice, he throws himself on his bed and whines into the pillow. “I think Tsukki's angry with me,” he mumbles, without lifting his head.

“Why?”

“No idea.”

“You've grown closer recently, haven't you?”

Bokuto hums in response, as he hides his face in the pillow.

“Go talk to him.” Kuroo looks from his phone. “Maybe it's just a misunderstanding.”

“Hopefully,” Bokuto whines. He contemplates what he should do now. He doesn't want to bother Tsukishima, if the other doesn't want to talk to him, but at the same time he wants to do anything, so there won't be any misunderstandings between the two of them. For some reason, having Tsukishima angry with him makes Bokuto impossibly sad and frustrated. He really needs to change that.

Finally, despite his mood diving, he forces himself to get up and goes to search for Tsukishima. It shouldn't be too hard, since it's already late and the other boy isn't a big fan of attending parties. So Bokuto decides the most possible place for Tsukishima to be at, is home. He knows he could technically call or text him, just to make sure, but he has a strong suspicion the heads-up would only result in Tsukishima running away the other direction. He doesn't want that, so he takes a risk and heads straight to Tsukishima's place.

When he arrives, it's the older Tsukishima that lets him in. He at least doesn't change his attitude towards Bokuto. He smiles brightly and points him to Yamaguchi and Kei's room, without as much as a question about his sudden visit.

The same however can't be told about his younger brother, who tenses and looks like he's been caught doing something illegal or improper, the moment Bokuto enters his room. He is sitting on the ground, with his headphones on and doesn't move to take them off. Bokuto approaches him warily and kneels in front of him. He reaches for the headphones. Tsukishima doesn't stop him, when Bokuto removes them and puts them on the floor.

Tsukishima is watching him curiously. After his initial reaction, he is suspiciously composed. Bokuto recognizes the carefully maintained blankness that's supposed to cover Tsukishima's actual distress.

Tsukishima is still silent and looking at him almost a minute later. Bokuto fidgets nervously. “What?”

“I should be the one asking that.”

“What do you mean?”

Tsukishima's expression turns suspicious. He narrows his eyes. “Don't you remember last night?”

That is a question Bokuto didn't expect. “W-what?”

“You were texting me, in the middle of the night.”

Bokuto doesn't remember. He thinks about it, trying to recall anything, if not the action itself, then at least the mood he was in, but there's nothing. Not even a hunch, what he could have been thinking, that was important enough he needed to immediately share it with Tsukishima. Not really expecting it to be anything too horrible, he pulls out his phone and opens the messenger.

What he sees makes him almost faint, as he suddenly feels too hot, and weirdly cold at the same time.

 _Ur killing e wih ur legs, Tskki. I rly want t fck ur tighs.lke a lot, uyo hve no idae,_ is what he had apparently sent to Tsukishima at three in the morning previous night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ur killing e wih ur legs, Tskki. I rly want t fck ur tighs.lke a lot, uyo hve no idae_

Bokuto's face is burning. He hides it in his hands and can feel how heated it is against his fingertips, making it obvious he is blushing bright red. That actually might be the single worst moment of his life and he is definitely not ready for this. Especially since Tsukishima is here to witness it. He does not have to try very hard to imagine Tsukishima's smile and the degrading comment that is certainly coming his way.

He almost jumps when suddenly Tsukishima's fingers touch the back of his neck. They are cold as always, but Bokuto feels like they are burning holes in his skin. He stops breathing and tries to remain as motionless as possible, scared of anything and everything that is about to come his way. The silence around them is deafening, but breaking it isn't something Bokuto is ready for. He wants to say he is sorry, somehow explain himself, but he is afraid that breaking this unsteady silence would be irreversible. Besides, how do you justify such a comment?

Tsukishima's fingers press harder against his nape and Bokuto shivers. “Do you really think that?” asks Tsukishima, and Bokuto considers his answer. It is not at all obvious to him, what exactly he thinks. His message, it is not something he has ever consciously thought about Tsukishima. It is obvious they have grown closer recently, and for some odd, unexplained reason more and more often choose to spend time together, but Bokuto has never, not even once, wished for them to be more than mere acquaintances. He cannot however deny, recently his eyes began to wander and often linger on Tsukishima, be it his face, fingers or legs.

In retrospect, maybe Bokuto should have thought about it some, and analyze his feelings better, before things got out of his control. He should have realized his attraction for what it was, he thinks, and do something to stop himself from embarrassing himself and Tsukishima, destroying their cautious friendship, and-

“Because I wouldn't mind if you did.” Tsukishima's words put a sudden stop to Bokuto's running thoughts. It is not possible he heard that right. But still, hopefully, he lifts his head and peeks from behind his fingers. Tsukishima is not looking at him, his eyes focused on something behind Bokuto, but his face is bright red and his neck all blotched. He couldn't look any less appealing, but Bokuto still feels his heart skip a beat.

Before he can persuade himself out of it, or even think about it for longer than a second, Bokuto reaches out and grabs Tsukishima's wrist. His fingers rest nicely around it, and it is all too easy to pull Tsukishima closer and kiss him. Bokuto has always been a man of action, after all.

It is shy at first, since no more than five minutes ago Bokuto was blissfully unaware of his own attraction. That, and also he doesn't really remember the last time he kissed someone. He is not entirely inexperienced, but the innocent press of Tsukishima's lips against his is fresh enough for him to want to savor it for more than a passing moment. Sooner than later however, the kiss deepens and Bokuto's hands start to roam. He touches Tsukishima's thighs, his hips and waist, and feels his breath shorten at every little sigh and whisper it forces out of Tsukishima's mouth.

It all feels so good, Bokuto doesn't ever want to stop.

Tsukishima however forces him to do so, when he suddenly breaks the kiss and pulls Bokuto's hand from underneath his shirt. Bokuto's not even sure when he put it there in the first place.

“S-stop,” Tsukishima stammers out.

Bokuto pouts, but obediently moves them a little more apart, so it is less tempting to lean forward and kiss Tsukishima again. “Why?”

Tsukishima avoids any sort of eye contact as he stammers out, “I'm not doing _that_ with my brother just next door.”

The other boy's obvious embarrassment seems to be a good enough reason for Bokuto to laugh heartily. As well as tease Tsukishima a bit. “Didn't know you were planning that far ahead,” says Bokuto, winking at Tsukishima.

The effect of Bokuto's teasing is instant. Tsukishima's face, than went back to a relatively normal state during their kissing, fires up red once again. Bokuto however can't enjoy it for more than a second, since Tsukishima is quick to hide his burning face in the crook of Bokuto's neck and shoulder.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima mutters.

  


Later they lie together on Tsukishima's bed, both hoping his brother wouldn't barge in and disturb their fragile peace. Tsukishima isn't easy to cuddle, but Bokuto is up for the challenge. He pulls Tsukishima close to his chest and draws simple shapes all over his chest, as the younger boy's shoulder blades dig into Bokuto's body. It's peaceful like this and Bokuto finds himself enjoying this brief getaway from his worries.

Especially since now he knows the reason behind Tsukishima's odd behavior earlier that day during practice.

“Still, what was the deal with Oikawa,” he mumbles into the back of Tsukishima's neck. The other boy shivers in response and lets out a questioning hum. “He was so weirdly nice during practice, it was almost creepy.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima yawns and wriggles his lean body, trying to get more comfortable. Bokuto hopes he succeeded, since it results in Tsukishima's protruding bones digging into at least five different places all over Bokuto's body. “He was relieved you don't want to take his place as my second best friend after Yamaguchi.”

“Right,” says Bokuto, like it makes any sense, only to realize otherwise and look at the back of Tsukishima's head. “What?”

Tsukishima sighs and sits up. He stretches his arms above his head and rolls his shoulders. “We had a horror movies night yesterday. Oikawa grabbed my phone before I could, when you texted.”

Bokuto's whole skin goes cold, before it suddenly gets all hot. “Oikawa saw my text?” he cries out.

“As well as Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima shrugs like it is not a big deal.

“What?!”

“Do you mind?”

Tsukishima's question is obviously loaded and his eyes are cautious. He is not even remotely trying to hide the fact, he is waiting for Bokuto to back out of their sudden tryst.

“No. I guess I don't.”

“Good,” says Tsukishima and flops down on the bed once again.

  


The next day Bokuto thinks that even if he himself doesn't, maybe Tsukishima minds a little bit. He comes over to Bokuto's dorm, but instead of the two of them spending time together again, Tsukishima leaves with Kuroo, since, if Kuroo's words are to be trusted, they have some business together. Bokuto listens to their snarking, and compares it to the many awkward silences between himself and Tsukishima. Bokuto is usually the one doing the talking, and whenever he runs out of words, Tsukishima is not overly eager to pick up where he left off. He is mature enough to admit he is jealous. “I'm the one who kissed him, though,” he mutters to himself, as the door closes behind his two friends. It doesn't calm him down however, since he can't be sure about that being true. For all he knows, it is entirely possible there used to be something between Tsukishima and Kuroo, and they have simply forgotten to mention it to Bokuto.

Bitterly, Bokuto hopes it is not so.

It is not all bad however, that Kuroo stole Tsukishima from him for a day. This way Bokuto finally manages to spend some time with Akaashi.

“Any wishes?” asks Akaashi, as they meet in the park outside the dorms.

Bokuto points to the ball he holds under his arm and almost shouts, “Volleyball!”

Akaashi smiles one of his delicate, amused smiles only Bokuto is privy to (his smiles for Kuroo are more shy and loving, Bokuto spent whole days categorizing them), and without a word starts walking to the playing field.

They play for at least an hour and a half, but for Bokuto it feels like less than five happy minutes. Akaashi sets for him, like he did in high school, and even if the difference in their current abilities is clearly visible, that is the volleyball Bokuto loves and cherishes.

“I missed this,” hears Bokuto, and he needs a couple of seconds to realize it was Akaashi who said that, and not merely the thoughts inside his head.

He is not sure if Akaashi is referring to the volleyball, or maybe spending time with Bokuto, but either way, the answer remains the same. “Me too,” says Bokuto and smiles at his friend.

“How's your team doing?” asks Akaashi.

“Good!” Bokuto answers, maybe a fraction too fast. “Oikawa is a really solid setter and a-”

“How about Tsukishima?” Akaashi interrupts him.

This time Bokuto doesn't answer fast enough, a fact he tries to cover with a nervous laugh. “Why do you ask?”

Akaashi glances at him suspiciously. “Because he's our friend, I'm curious how he is doing.”

“Oh. Sure. You're right.” Bokuto laughs again. “He's doing great. He improved so much.”

Akaashi hums. “Do you think he's going to get scouted by a professional team?”

Bokuto thinks about it for a moment. It is common knowledge that the next couple of games are going to be closely watched by professional volleyball scouts. Bokuto knows that he himself, as well as Oikawa, are both considered for the next season by some V.League teams, but upcoming games are a huge chance for their younger players to show off. Bokuto's not even sure if Tsukishima wants to play professionally, but still he imagines playing next to the other boy, or even against him, the next couple of years, and he can't help but hope for that to happen. “That would be so cool,” he muses.

They stay silent for some time, but then Akaashi asks again. “Are you and Tsukishima fighting?”

“What? Why?”

“No reason.”Akaashi shrugs. “You were weird when I asked about him, I guess.”

Bokuto scratches his head, making his hair stick out in all directions. “We got closer recently, I think. But I'm not sure how close, you know?”

It is not exactly a lie. Sure they kissed, but they failed to discuss how it affected their relationship. Bokuto's not overly bothered by that. It is all very fresh between them and he is sure they have all the time in the world to talk it through. Still, it is a good enough excuse for now.

“It's because I don't have enough time for you, isn't it?” Akaashi looks pained as he fiddles with his fingers. “You had to look for other friends.”

Bokuto looks at Akaashi in surprise. “It's not...” He turns fully towards the other boy and crosses his arms over his chest. His shoulders hunch a little. “I wanted to give you and Kuroo some space, you know. I understand it that you want to be alone together and I don't mind.”

Akaashi blinks in surprise. He puts his hand on Bokuto's forearm. “But we want you in our space.”

Bokuto stares at him for a long moment. Then he hides his face in his hands and whines. “You are both so cool, what did I do to deserve that?”

  


When the next practice rolls around, Bokuto is more than a little wary around Oikawa. He expects the captain to tease him relentlessly about his drunken texting, but Oikawa remains almost suspiciously silent about the matter. It doesn't change all the way till Friday.

“I told him you didn't remember anything nor even noticed the text, and that I prefer it to stay that way,” Tsukishima finally explains after almost a week of Bokuto fidgeting and fighting the compulsion to avoid Oikawa. It calms him down greatly for some reason. Also it makes Bokuto feel better about his decision to keep this sudden development from Akaashi and Kuroo. After all Tsukishima obviously doesn't want to discuss it with others either.

  


Bokuto meets Tsukishima outside of practice only next Wednesday, when the younger boy is waiting for him right outside the library.

“You said ten minutes tops.” Tsukishima adjusts the bag strip over his shoulder.

“I'm late like – Bokuto glances at his watch – two minutes.”

“Four.”

“Impossible.”

“Check the time of your text,” says Tsukishima and smirks in triumph. Bokuto doesn't have to look to know he is losing that argument.

“I'll make it up to you,” Bokuto almost shouts. “What do you want me to do?”

“I saw strawberries at the convenience store around the corner,” Tsukishima says as they start walking. They are spending time at Bokuto's today, because Wednesday is Yamaguchi's day off, and he usually invites Shibayama and Inuoka over for video games. And since Kuroo has classes for another two hours, they have some time for themselves.

Bokuto whines at Tsukishima's suggestion. “No way, Tsukki!” He pouts. “They are super expensive.”

“Then I won't forgive you.” Tsukishima shrugs.

“Tsukki-”

“No.”

Bokuto huffs. He then grabs Tsukishima's hand and, completely ignoring the younger boy's surprised expression, pulls him faster towards the convenience store. “I pay half, you pay half?” he asks.

He swears there is a smallest smile on Tsukishima's lips while he answers, “Okay.”

When they are finally in Bokuto's room, they sit on the floor with the strawberries, as well as three packs of snacks, and play Hoot Owl Hoot. With Kuroo's help, Bokuto came up with a competitive version of the game, to make it more exciting.

“You actually play it?” asks Tsukishima, when Bokuto pulls it out from under the bed.

“It was a birthday gift from Kenma.”

“It was a joke gift, though.”

“So?”

Tsukishima can't really argue with this logic, so he just shrugs and gets more comfortable, leaning his back against the edge of the bed. Although at first Tsukishima protests the rules and frowns at Bokuto's excitement, they end up playing five games in total. Bokuto wins three of them.

“I let you, so you wouldn't be sulking for the rest of the week.”

“Sure, Tsukki,” Bokuto says and grins. He knows he is good at the game, him and Kuroo has been playing it since almost a year ago. And even if Tsukishima was serious about letting Bokuto win, wouldn't it be actually rather thoughtful and cute?

After Tsukishima finishes the strawberries and Bokuto clears the bowl of snacks, they – at Tsukishima's insistence – wash their teeth in the shared bathroom down the hallway, and go back to Bokuto's room to make out some. It is satisfying, especially since Tsukishima settles in his lap and lets Bokuto grope his thighs and ass. It's one of the more pleasant kisses Bokuto has experienced so far. Mostly because Tsukishima licks into his mouth, tangles his long fingers in Bokuto's hair and releases breathy moans right against Bokuto's lips.

Bokuto could go on like this for hours, but Tsukishima stops him after not more than twenty minutes.

“Kuroo's coming back soon,” he rasps out, and Bokuto nods, although with a disappointed pout. He knows however that they need to calm down – Tsukishima's lips are swollen and glistening from spit, and his skin flushed red. Bokuto is sure he doesn't look any better. He is also hard from all the rocking and wriggling of Tsukishima in his lap.

“It's so unfair we don't have more time.” Bokuto pouts as he mutters against Tsukishima's shoulder.

  


_Bokuto doesn't think he is dating Tsukishima. Sure they meet more than regularly, and lately almost always end up making out, but he wouldn't call it dating. He has just accidentally, under influence no less, realized he finds Tsukishima physically attractive, and he is sure it is way too early to start talking about feelings and making it official. Especially since, judging by his recent serene mood, Tsukishima enjoys current status quo, too. There is obviously a chance Tsukishima has a different outlook on their relationship, but Bokuto doesn't think so._

  


The next time they can spend some time in relative peace, it's by accident. Bokuto is spending half of his Sunday at Tsukishima's place, since Kuroo and Akaashi wanted the dorm room for themselves. It just so happens that Akiteru is busy with work, and the last thing on his mind would be disturbing his younger brother; and as for Yamaguchi, he is currently in the middle of a heated Street Fighter game at Kenma's.

“I didn't know they were so close,” Bokuto wonders as he undresses. It's the middle of September and the weather is finally close to bearable.

“Why _would_ you know? I don't think even Kuroo realizes how close they are.”

That gets Bokuto's full attention. He turns to Tsukishima so violently, he can hear something crack in his neck.”Wait, you're not suggesting...” Tsukishima looks at him questioningly. “No way!” Bokuto shouts. Tsukishima tries to remind him of Akiteru working next door, but Bokuto is too busy being excited. For a moment or two he feels speechless. Finally he gasps. “I can't believe the six of us traded best friends to get laid.”

Tsukishima sighs. “Don't be ridiculous, it's not like that between them.” Then he smirks and glances at Bokuto with amusement. “Besides, what was that about _you_ having sex?” He snickers into his hand. “Aren't you acting a little presumptuous?”

Bokuto pouts. “So mean, Tsukki.”

As Bokuto sits at Tsukishima's desk, the other boy sets up a list of songs on youtube. When he finally seems satisfied with the titles gathered, without looking at Bokuto he asks, “You prefer Gorillaz or Haim?”

“I can't say I know either of them.”

Tsukishima sighs, but then decides on a song to start with. The beat is warm and calming, and Bokuto hums contently as he takes out his homework and gets comfortable on the floor. Tsukishima soon joins him and they spend the next hour or so deep in their own studies, eyes focused on their notes, fingers swiftly moving over the paper, and knees touching daringly, as they sit next to each other. It's strange, this calming effect Tsukishima seems to have on him, Bokuto thinks. It is similar to his friendship with Akaashi, but also completely different. When Akaashi is a master of forcibly pulling Bokuto out of his dejected mood, Tsukishima knows exactly when to stop him from falling down in the first place.

It is strangely exhilarating, to know there is someone like this in his life.

A sudden shift in the tone of the music in the background pulls Bokuto out of his musings. The song now playing makes him bob his head and tap his fingers to the rhythm. He feels like dancing.

He has someone to dance with, he realizes.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto starts, as he gets up and stretches. He's been sitting for too long, he is not used to being this still. When he has Tsukishima's attention he holds out his hand, hoping Tsukishima will take it. He smiles his most blinding smile. “Dance with me?”

Tsukishima's silence seems to overpower even the music playing from the speakers, as Tsukishima just stares at Bokuto's outstretched hand with wide eyes. Bokuto wriggles his fingers invitingly. “Come on,” he says and winks.

Tsukishima frowns. “No.”

“Tsukki.”

“Bokuto.”

They stare at each other for longer than Bokuto would like, which almost makes him fidget, but before he can start, Tsukishima sighs and puts his hand in Bokuto's. “Fine,” he says. His face is flushed and he refuses to meet Bokuto's eyes as the older boy pulls him closer, so he can put his arms around Tsukishima and make their bodies touch. Standing this close, their difference in height is even more noticeable and Bokuto pouts a little, but he feels instantly better when Tsukishima's arms settle around his neck. In return he moves his hands to Tsukishima's hips and soon they start moving.

The song isn't the easiest to dance to, but Bokuto doesn't really care, as he starts moving to the rhythm and pulls Tsukishima along. It starts off awkward – their knees keep bumping against each other and Tsukishima is obviously tense, but soon it all smooths out. Tsukishima's body becomes more pliable, as he lets Bokuto lead their dance and leans against the older boy. Bokuto even spots a minute smile that Tsukishima doesn't manage to hide in time. He returns it tenfold and twists Tsukishima into a sudden spin. He can hear Tsukishima's surprised inhale, as well as feel his grip tighten around Bokuto's hand. Bokuto dips him, which earns him a surprised snort and a blush.

Bokuto is mesmerized.

  


They continue like this until the end of the summer and into the autumn. They meet, study together, sometimes dance. Most of the time their days together end in kissing. Bokuto hugs the life out of Tsukishima as the younger boy bakes him a cherry pie and gets him an owl-shaped key chain for his birthday. They kiss and cuddle, and Tsukishima definitely is much more patient with Bokuto's need to touch. One week later Tsukishima gets a huge plush owl in return.

“This is ridiculous,” says Tsukishima as he takes one quick glance at the stuffed animal and Bokuto, who is barely visible from behind it, and moves to close the door. Fortunately Bokuto manages to stop him.

“Your present was so cute, I had to outdo you somehow,” says Bokuto and shrugs sheepishly. Tsukishima hides his face in his hands, but moves to the side, to let Bokuto in. They move to Tsukishima's room, the younger boy almost running there, completely ignoring Akiteru and Yamaguchi's surprised glances, where Bokuto disposes the owl on top of Tsukishima's bed. “Now you've got an owl to hug whenever you like,” he says proudly.

“Even one is more than enough,” says Tsukishima with a roll of his eyes, but his cheeks are red and lips trembling. He doesn't struggle, doesn't even complain, when Bokuto hugs him tightly and wishes him happy birthday. After a moment Tsukishima reluctantly returns the hug and lets Bokuto pull him down onto the bed. The owl gets a little in the way, since the bed was designed to fit one person, two if they were as entangled as Tsukishima and Bokuto. Still they manage to find room to lie down, kiss, and whisper stupid confessions into the pillow.

  


After yet another month of his yet unnamed relationship with Tsukishima, Bokuto starts getting restless. That is why, on the last Monday of October, while he is rocking back and forth on the small stool in the kitchen doorway, as Tsukishima is preparing _tonkatsu_ for Akiteru for the next day at work, Bokuto speaks up.

“Do you plan to have sex with me?” he asks

Tsukishima doesn't manage to hide his surprise on time, so Bokuto sees it briefly pass his face, and his shoulders rise in tension. He puts away the knife he has been holding. “I...”

Bokuto feels guilty for asking. “That's okay, you don't have to...”

“It's not that I don't want to. It's just...” He fiddles with his fingers and looks to the side. His face is flushed. “We don't really have anywhere to do it, do we? We can't in your room, where Kuroo could walk in whenever, and it would be just weird to do it in Akiteru's apartament.”

Everything stops. Or at least it feels like that to Bokuto, who's suddenly forgotten about anything he could've said, and instead feels his mind go blank.

Tsukishima's admission, that he has been thinking about having sex with Bokuto, he certainly didn't expect to hear it anytime soon. It is a heady feeling to know, that he actually may have been fantasized about, especially by the likes of Tsukishima, who with his whole being makes it seem like any sort of fantasizing is way beyond him. Also because his feeling is apparently reciprocated, Bokuto can't help but grin.

  


It is not even three weeks later, that Bokuto makes all the necessary preparations, and decides it is time to make his move. As soon as he comes back to his dorm, he calls Tsukishima.

“This Saturday, are you free?” he asks instead of greetings.

He can hear Tsukishima sigh. Still he answers. “I have classes till noon.”

“On campus? I'll come pick you up.” Bokuto tries not to sound too eager, but he is painfully aware it is a futile attempt.

“If you have to.” A year back Bokuto would have thought Tsukishima was trying to get rid of him, but now he knows better. He would probably be worried if Tsukishima suddenly showed an avid interest in spending time together. The younger boy's slender fingers in his hair, his shy touches and an affection that kept slipping through, is all Bokuto needs to know it is all just how Tsukishima is, and he doesn't mind one bit.

“Then it's a date!” exclaims Bokuto and starts counting the hours left until Saturday.

  


It is to be expected that Tsukishima realizes something is going on, when he meets Bokuto in front of the student hall. Bokuto is fidgeting in place, drumming his fingers against his thigh. His other hand is almost desperately gripping a box of strawberries.

“What's with the hair?” asks Tsukishima, pointing to Bokuto's head.

Bokuto rakes his fingers through his hair, that for once are not styled up, but instead fall around his face in an unruly mess. He tries to laugh, but it comes out lightly forced. “You like it better this way, don't you?” he finally croaks out.

Tsukishima tilts his head to the side and stares at Bokuto. His gaze is curious and oddly calculating, like Bokuto is a riddle he can't quite solve.

Bokuto almost violently thrusts the box of strawberries into Tsukishima's hands, mumbling something that he hopes sounds like a proper thing to say in this situation. Seeing however the other boy's confused stare, he doesn't have much hope.

“Let's go.”

Miraculously, Tsukishima takes pity on him and follows without any complaining. He glances at him curiously, when Bokuto leads them towards the subway station, but stays silent. He speaks only when the train's door slide shut behind them. “I hope it's nothing embarrassing,” he says.

Bokuto laughs nervously. “I would never...”

Tsukishima doesn't let him finish. “Oh you would. Unintentionally, but you definitely would.”

It is hard to deny that Tsukishima is more or less right. But it is their station that train is now reaching, so instead of answering, Bokuto grabs Tsukishima's wrist and pulls him towards the door. It is nice, feeling Tsukishima's skin against his, so when there is no objection, Bokuto properly takes Tsukishima's hand and pulls him towards their destination.

The moment Tsukishima realizes the point of their little trip, he stops abruptly and refuses to move any further. He looks at the elevation of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel with his mouth slightly open and red dusting his cheeks. “What.”

Bokuto squeezes Tsukishima's fingers a little bit tighter and moves his other hand to scratch his head. He refuses to meet Tsukishima's eyes. “You said it yourself, that we don't really have any place... for just the two of us.” Bokuto clears his throat. “I thought it'd be nice to make it special. I mean, you know...”

Tsukishima's face and neck go completely red. “I can't-” His breath hitches. “I can't believe I'm your booty call.”

“W-what?” Bokuto's loud voice makes a few heads turn their way. He pays them no mind, instead he looks at Tsukishima earnestly. “Tsukki, it's not like that, I swear! I just...”

Bokuto goes silent. Tsukishima maybe looks embarrassed, but he is also biting his lip and looking to the side. His thumb caresses the back of Bokuto's hand. “That was... very thoughtful of you.”

“So can we... I mean...” Bokuto really didn't expect there would be this much talking involved, and now he is quickly losing what little confidence he had before. He is no longer sure that it is such a good idea. Tsukishima must be feeling awful, tricked like that, and Bokuto wants to hit himself for putting him in such a-

Fortunately, before his mind can wander even further away, Tsukishima nods quickly and together they enter the hotel lobby.

Bokuto had to dig quite deep in his pockets to pay for the room, but it is more than worth it. Not because of his expectations regarding what is about to happen, but rather cute flush on Tsukishima's cheeks and the minute trembling of his fingers, as they ride the elevator up to their room.

“I didn't know they let you pay for the hour at a place like this,” is the first thing Tsukishima says after they enter the room, and take a good look around. Bokuto is not sure if the place is worth the price, but it sure looks luxurious, more than any place he has ever been to. Still Tsukishima's comment forces him to look away from the beige walls and instead send an exaggerated pout Tsukishima's way.

“I'd never take you to a place like this, you deserve much more!”

Tsukishima clears his throat and obviously tries to avoid looking at Bokuto. “I'm not sure I'm worth that much.”

Bokuto scoffs. He is about to say something to fight with Tsukishima's low self-esteem, when the other boy clears his throat and looks pointedly at the nicely-made bed in the middle of the room. Then he glances to the side, at the door leading to the bathroom. “I should... I should take a shower.” Despite being the one to organize everything, Bokuto feels his face heat up at the implication. He nods quickly, then takes the bag and the box of strawberries from Tsukishima, so he can go to the bathroom.

When he is left alone, Bokuto sits at the edge of the large sealy bed and takes a deep breath. He cannot believe he is going through with this ridiculous idea. What is even weirder thought, is that Tsukishima follows him in it, with surprisingly little resistance. To busy himself while he waits, and avoid thinking about the uncanniness of the whole situation, he arranges Tsukishima's bag and jacket on the armchair, as well as puts the box of strawberries on the walnut table. The sound of the shower makes his muscles tense – Tsukishima is naked, right in the next room.

He feels ridiculous for thinking that. It is the the whole point of today, for them to be naked together. Not only that, but being on the same team, he sees whole expanses of Tsukishima's pale skin regularly. And yet...

Tsukishima chooses that moment to rejoin him in the room. His hair is still wet and curly from the shower, although he obviously tried to dry it with a towel. He wears nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He has his hands clasped together in front of his body, and his fingers keep clenching and unclenching. “It is all marble. The bathroom,” says Tsukishima and his face reddens some more. Bokuto manages to only nod. Even though they have kissed plenty of times, and had the chance to see more than enough naked skin, it feels to Bokuto like he is seeing a completely new, vulnerable Tsukishima standing before him. There is an odd charm to this side of Tsukishima that Bokuto has never expected to see, and he must admit, he is even more charmed than before.

Bokuto watches as Tsukishima moves to the bed and climbs on top, and soon follows him. He settles next to Tsukishima, close enough to show his intent, but at the same time keeping respectful distance.

“Well that's awkward,” says Tsukishima, and Bokuto is more than thankful for the low note of amusement in his voice. But he has to admit, he can't really disagree. They are lying next to each other, with Tsukishima glaring holes in the ceiling, and Bokuto shyly sneaking glances as the other's face. It shouldn't be a big deal, but he guesses he made it so himself, preparing all of today.

“We don't have to do anything, just you know...”

Tsukishima glares at him. “Are you kidding me? For all of your money and effort, we are using this time to the fullest.”

This brief exchange seems to be all Tsukishima needed. With some newfound resolve, he shifts and wriggles, and he is suddenly straddling Bokuto's hips. He smirks down at him and leans for a kiss. That is something they are both familiar with, and it is all too easy for Bokuto to settle into a rhythm of moving his lips against Tsukishima's, at the same time kneading his thighs. The weight of the other boy and the slow roll of his hips is also nothing new, but the thought that they don't need to stop themselves unsatisfied this time, sends a pleasant thrill down Bokuto's sides. He can fully focus on the feeling of Tsukishima's skin, his soft touches, and breathy moans, instead of constantly listening for the sounds of some unwanted company approaching.

This teasing familiarity is nice, but soon Bokuto craves more. And so, with one swift move of his body, he rolls them over, so he can get comfortable on top of Tsukishima, between his spread legs, with his tongue in Tsukishima's mouth and hands on his ass. Tsukishima gasps and whines when Bokuto starts rolling his hips, like if he is already thrusting into him, and Bokuto feels the rush of heat at the mere thought of that.

Suddenly Tsukishima is the center of his whole world and Bokuto couldn't possibly ask for more.

  


Tsukishima's hips and the sides of his thighs are lined with stretch marks. Bokuto can study them now, as Tsukishima lies on the bed, his head buried in the pillow, still breathless after just having sex. Tsukishima tries to pull the sheet over himself, but Bokuto swats his fingers away and covers the marked skin with his own hands.

The bold touch makes Tsukishima squirm. He murmurs something into the pillow, then moves to lie on his back. He is obviously going to comment on Bokuto's wandering fingers, but he stops himself the moment his eyes meet Bokuto's. He raises an eyebrow and points to Bokuto's face. “What are you blushing about?”

Bokuto coughs and feels his face heat up even more. Then he laughs nervously and tugs at his hair a little. They are a complete mess, after Tsukishima messed them up in the heat of a moment. Remembering that doesn't help Bokuto control himself, as he grips Tsukishima's thigh with a little more force and whole lot of possessiveness. “I just keep thinking about your legs,” he finally admits. “Wrapped around me, and you...”

Tsukishima groans and hides his face in his hands. “You really have a thing for my legs, don't you?”

“Maybe a little,” he mutters. There's no point in denying that, since his weird little obsession with Tsukishima's legs is exactly what started their relationship. But he can't really help it, and he is about to say just that, when Tsukishima interrupts him.

Bokuto holds his breath as Tsukishima shifts closer to him, almost gluing himself to Bokuto's side, and then moves his leg over Bokuto's hip, successfully trapping him underneath. Bokuto can't see his face, but he can feel just how warm Tsukishima's cheek is, as he rests it on Bokuto's chest. He grabs the other boy's hand and places it on his thigh. Bokuto inhales shakily.

“Oh God.”

It is a heady feeling, to know that he can do it now, even if it still doesn't feel real. He moves his hand up and down Tsukishima's thigh, and marvels at the feeling of the smooth calve pressing against the side of his hip, just as it did earlier. It is nice, in a way cuddling with Tsukishima always is, but with much more skin touching skin and Tsukishima pleasantly agreeable to Bokuto's hands wandering over his body. Bokuto is sure he would get hard, if it wasn't for the fact that he is still tired but satisfied after coming not even ten minutes earlier.

“Can we stay here a little longer?” asks Bokuto. He doesn't want to leave yet; he doesn't want to go back to being just friends in front of others.

“How much time did you buy us?”

“Well, it's a hotel, I had to pay for the night.”

“Then let's stay here till morning.” Tsukishima's voice is barely lauder than a whisper, but Bokuto still hears it and can't stop a happy hoot from escaping him. He almost sits up in his excitement, but Tsukishima uses his limbs to wrap himself about Bokuto more firmly and clicks his tongue unhappily. Bokuto stays still, but inside his heart is beating like crazy – he never really considered the possibility that Tsukishima would actually agree to spend the whole night together. And that would be only after also enjoying each other for the remaining part of the day. Bokuto feels like he is being spoiled.

  


It is later that day, when the sun is slowly setting and Tsukishima's playlist murmuring in the background, that Bokuto has an epiphany. He is stretching lazily, when his eye catches afternoon light glimmering in the lances of Tsukishima's glasses. The other boy is sitting on the window sill, eating strawberries, while typing out a text to Yamaguchi, so he and Akiteru would't be worried about him spending night outside. Bokuto managed to eat a total amount of two strawberries before Tsukishima snatched the box away and ran for the sill. But Bokuto isn't complaining. Not when he can shamelessly stare at Tsukishima's disheveled hair, his adorable pout and his toes sticking out from underneath the comforter he put around himself.

Bokuto realizes, he has been a complete fool, thinking he isn't stupidly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:
> 
> Tsukishima and Bokuto dance to DARE by Gorillaz. At the ed of the chapter, in the hotel room, Go Slow by Haim is playing in the background.
> 
> ___
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long to update it... I promise I'm going to finish this fic by the end of December.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs not really used in this chapter:
> 
> When Bokuto and Tsukishima meet for the first time, Tsukishima is listening to Touch by Daft Punk.
> 
> While studying, Bokuto first listens to Franz Ferdinand's Fresh Strawberries, and then Moja Angelika by Republika (if you are curious about the lyrics, I'll post translation).
> 
> Finally, when Bokuto visits Tsukishima after the party, Abducted by Cults is Tsukishima's song of choice.


End file.
